So far, far away,
by Kurasaki
Summary: Allí donde el yaoi no llegaba, ni las faltas de ortografía se acercaban existía un paraje a salvo donde los cuentos macabros se acercaban a su superficie.


_**Ante todo pedir perdón a las lectoras de mi otro fic, apenas puedo escribir, e hice esto para que al menos poder avisar de que mi ordenador va mal y por eso tardaré en actualizar, por lo que lo máximo que puedo hacer es esperar a una batería nueva.**_

_**Disfruta leyendo esto, si es que te ha llamado la atención.**_

* * *

><p>La reina de las estaciones.<p>

**Los pies de Kidou se arrastraban hacia un lado, hacia otro, mirando el reloj y las horas pasar. Aquella espera se le estaba haciendo eterna, tenía el nerviosismo recorriendo el suelo de su habitación. Pensando en qué hacer.**

**No lo aguantaba más, tenía que ir. Más de cinco años sopesaban a esa decisión.**

_El hielo se había deshecho por la primavera con sus andares de seda_

_Había llegado a la casa de los enamorados_

_¿Pero dónde está la reina de las estaciones?_

_Lloraba y lloraba el príncipe de las estaciones por perder a su dama._

**Y es que la había visto en el partido del Raimon, sentada en el banquillo, animando a su equipo. Ajena o distraída a que su propio hermano jugaba para ella, contra ella a sus ojos. El balón había corrido a favor del alma del Raimon y los ojos ilusionados de ambos capitanes se erizaron a lo que más ansiaba cada uno. Cada uno quería lo que tenía el otro. La derrota de ambos y el néctar de la victoria.**

_Y las mil lágrimas juntas de sus ojos rojos formaron un camino entre las flores de la primavera_

_Y los mil pasos llegaron hasta la casa del verano_

_Allí no había cabida para el frío pesar del príncipe de las estaciones_

_Los rayos del sol le preguntaron: _

_-¿Qué buscas entre el abrasador calor monarca? Dónde yo todavía guardo los rayos, el calor y la alegría en la caja del verano.-_

_A lo que el príncipe respondió: _

_-Busco aquello que tú posees, la calidez que he perdido entre la mañana y la noche, los giros del vestido alrededor de las hogueras y unas manos que destruían todo lo que soy.-_

_Al no recibir respuesta, el príncipe partió._

**Aquel día había empezado con un sol abrasador, con un sol que resplandecía en un cielo despejado sin ninguna nube, puro como ninguno en aquel invierno. Los ojos del muchacho habían decidido ponerse en marcha y recorrer las calles, ajenas a que aquel reencuentro le iba a costar que sus paredes estuviesen llenas de sangre azul.**

_Un claro en medio del bosque al pie de las montañas_

_Salvaguardaba a un niño dormido _

_Con la cara helada y el corazón templado, encogido entre las hojas_

_Al alma del monarca vio llegar y repitió la pregunta del verano._

_-¿Qué buscas entre el viento acogedor príncipe? Dónde las hojas descansan en las ramas porque no quieren ser voladas por el espíritu del verano, en los rincones de la caja del otoño me escondo para inundar lo que el verano arrasó-_

_Un hilo de voz le quedaba al príncipe pero aun así le contestó: _

_-Busco lo que el tiempo volvió otoño. La juventud transformada en pasos tranquilizadores, gestos cálidos ocultos con lo gélido, el vestido tirado en medio del camino que han tapado las hojas y que la vista perdió-_

_Ninguno de los sueños que había tenido el niño pudo responderle a la pregunta que el príncipe de las estaciones buscaba y este marcho dejando que Morfeo cuidase de la próxima estación._

**No podía creerlo, no quería saberlo. El corazón se le vino abajo tras ver esa escena tan hermosa, miles de luces habían llenado el hueco de sus ojos rojos buscando compañía. Mucha gente se agolpaba frente a la casa, intentando saber qué había sucedido.**

**Los gestos sorprendidos de mucha gente señalaba el suceso teñido de sangre azul.**

_El invierno acompaño al príncipe hasta las montañas _

_El aire se cortaba entre sus picos_

_Se enredaba como los múltiples cabellos que estaban por la nieve esparcidos_

_La voz débil del invierno le descubrió lo que había estado enterrando para él_

_Y entre sus dientes de marfil susurro: _

_-Lo que buscas, aquí está. Huyendo del amor que le profesabas, por temor a que la corona atravesara sus delicados cabellos. Vino en busca del abrazo del invierno, queriendo morir en la paz-_

_El hueco del pecho se hizo aún más grande en el príncipe de las estaciones_

_Había traído con él muchas cosas_

_La primavera en sus palabras, el verano en su forma de buscar_

_Y el otoño en la tristeza de su objetivo._

_Se hinco de rodillas el joven y se dejó enterrar por el invierno_

_Pronunciando antes de cerrar los ojos: _

_-Al fin te he encontrado, mi reina de las estaciones-_

**Los padres de Haruna Otonashi observaron al extraño que caminaba entre los guijarros del coche, de los dos muertos, juntos. El conductor estaba siendo reanimado por la fortuna de la suerte. De repente, dio un traspié y miro hacia abajo. **

**Había encontrado entre los escombros repletos de la nieve, los ojos azules de su hermana que le miraban separado de su cuerpo, el príncipe de las estaciones gritó del dolor y la pena.**

**Más tarde, dentro de unas horas. Los dos reposaban en el mismo lugar. Cogidos de la mano, burlándose del paso de las estaciones que ya jamás los separaría.**

_El rey y la reina de las estaciones._

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué crees que ha pasado? Tu impresión del poema sin rima. <strong>_

_**¿De dónde crees que lo he sacado? ¿O lo hice yo?**_

_**Déjame tus impresiones, o tu signficado para ti**_

_**¿Qué ha pasado con los personajes al final?**_

_**Juda**_


End file.
